Android 1113 Menvill
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Cody creates an android 1113 Menvill Cody tries to prove that he can help out but the little android cause destruction at the end. Sorry for wrong spelling


Zack walked in with his sandwich in his hand. Half eaten.

"Watcha doing Nerdy?" Zack asked.

Cody turned around slowely.

"Building an android." Cody answered.

"Android huh? Can you make it do our chores?" Zack asked.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"I'm making it cause you wont clean your room! But my android number 1113 will do it." Cody said.

"Interesting. You think you can program it to gte you a date?" Zack asked.

Cody rolled his eyes again and pointed to the door.

"Do you mind?" Cody asked.

Zack placed his sandwich on his android.

"Might like it." Zack said.

Cody looked at his stupid brother.

Zack quickly ran out of the room.

"Why not just make an android that can be my brother.." Cody said to himself.

He tied some wiers.

**Lobby**

"Mr, Moseby did you know that Cody's making an android?"Carey asked.

"Yes I know. Seeing how Zack and Cody are trouble I have a feeling Cody's so called android will be to." said Mr, Moseby.

Carey just shrugged.

"You never know it might be playful." She said.

Cody ran into the lobby.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please?" Cody shouted  
No one noticed.

"Shut up everyone!" Zack shouted.

The room was silent.

"Thankyou." Cody said.

Zack took another bite from his sandwich.

"I'de like you all to meet my android robot 1113!" Cody shouted.

A silver robot with a pink dress came out with flames on its head.

"Or you could call him Menvill." Cody said hugging it.

The lobby was still quiet.

"Cody I'm guessing you got this idea from Arwin?" Carey asked.

"Yeah. Since Zack doesen't clean his room. I decided to make a maid...or brother. To clean our room..Since someone doesen't.." Cody said looking around.

Carey hugged her son.

"Just make sure it doesen't go out of control." Carey said looking down at his son.

She walked to the elevator.

"Okay Menvill. Let's go show you to Maddie and london." Cody said grabbing its arm.

"Yes sir." It said.

Cody walked to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie. This is Menvill. Or in other words. Android 1113." Cody said smiling.

Maddie shook its hand.

"Hello..android." Maddie greeted in a weird way.

"Where's London? I want her to see the Tiptons newest quest." Cody said.

"Shes shopping again." Maddie asnwered.

London walked in the door.

"Hello Tipton!" She shouted holding her bags.

She walked to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie...Hey..thing." London greeted.

"It's name is Menvill. Or in terms. Android 1113." Cody said smiling.

"Yeah k whatever. Maddie. Where's Mr, Moseby?" London asked.

"He went to the tie store. Something about his new ties being old fashion. Something new for him I guess." Maddie answered.

"Everything he wears are old fashion." London said.

Maddie cracked a smile.

"Maddie. I was gonna ask you to come sleep over with me. But seeing how your-"

"Sure I would love to!" Maddie shouted.

London stepped back.

"Okay lets go get your things." London said walking to the elevator.

**Maddie's room**

"So where's your things?" London asked.

Maddie picked up her sleeping bag. She packed a tooth brush and a pillow.

"That's all your bringing?" London asked.

"Just go." Maddie said pushing her out.

**Zack and Cody's room.**

"Ok Menvill. We need to show the Tipton how great you are. You could help out in the kitchen or make beds." Cody said.

"Yes sir." It replied.

"Ok. Let's go to the lobby and put on a show." Cody said grabbing its arm.

**Lobby**

"Everyone attention please!" Cody shouted.

No one paid attention.

"Shut up people!" Zack shouted taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Thanks...Anyway! I want you all to see what my new friend can do! Menvill! Or other words-"

"Android 1113!" All the people in the lobby shouted.

"Ok! Menvill show them what you can do!" Cody siad moving out of the way.

Menvill didn't do anything. But just sit there.

Cody was sweating.

"Come on Menvill. Do what we practiced." Cody whispered.

Menvill's eyes turned red with anger. And he swished his armd around and ran around the lobby.

Everyone screamed.

Mr,Moseby walked in with a red tie.

"What happened?" He shouted.

"My android is out of control!" Cody shouted.

_London's room_

"What is that noise downstairs?" London asked.

Maddie and London ran out the door to the lobby.

Android 1113 grabbed the desk and threw it at Cody.

"I created a monster!" Cody shouted.

He crawled out from the couch.

"Menvill stop! Please!" He shouted.

The android ignored the boy and continued with the destroying.

Maddie and London came out of the elevator.

"A party and I'm not invited!" London shouted.

Maddie wacked London.

"It's that robot Cody made!" Maddie shouted as she pointed.

Zack walked down from the stairs.

"Woah. This is more dirtyer then my side of the room." Zack said putting down his sandwich.

He ran to the robot. The android held up the desk again. About to smash Cody. When Zack jumps infront of him.

"Hold it!" He shouted.

The robot showed confusion.

"Shut up and stop." Zack said.

The robot's head fell off and its whole body fell apart.

Cody jumped infront of Cody.

"My creation!" He shouted as he cried over it.

"Your welcome bro." Zack said biting his sandwich.

He walked away.

"Well..I suppose it should be destroyed. It did cause the Tipton distruction." Cody said to himself.

"Sorry Cody." His mother said rubbing his shoulders.

"It's ok..I had a feeling the android would cause chaos." Cody said smiling.

"But it looks like you wont get the otherside of the room clean in my room." Cody said.

"That's just sad.." Carey said frowning.

"Mr, Moseby there you are!...Nice tie." London said.

"Why thankyou. FOR NOW ON NO MORE ANDROID CREATING." He shouted.

London and Maddie ran back upstairs.

"Thanks Zack. You actually saved me." Cody said.

"Does this mean I'm a hero?" Zack asked.

Cody grabbed his sandwich.

"Yup. Ya are." Cody said taking a bite.

**The end**


End file.
